


Morning Cuddles

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Coffee, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader wakes up to a gentle morning with their partners, which includes nothing but cuddles and coffee. Pure fluff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarnesnMrNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/gifts).



“Good morning, my beautiful birds.”

You groaned, rolling over to avoid the the bright sun which streamed in from the window. You didn’t need to look at the clock to know that it was too early to be dealing with Bucky’s morning positivity. That man was a fountain of cheer. It was a secret you cherished. To the rest of the world, Bucky was a stoic man with a heart of stone but around you and Clint he simply melted. 

Perched on the edge of the mattress, Bucky brushed the hair from your face and pressed a soft kiss to your temple. His lips were gentle on your skin, fingers warm as they slipped beneath your shirt, turning you towards him. You grinned against his kiss, throwing back the covers so he could crawl in beside you. 

“Ngh,” Clint huffed, stealing back part of the thick quilt. “M'cold.”

 _Come here, then, birdbrain._ Bucky crawled over you, threw his arm around Clint and pulled him into the tight embrace. Squashed beneath their weight, you whacked them both on the back until they rolled off, laughing and apologising with a flurry of kisses along your neck and jaw. 

Clint wriggled his way between you and Bucky and stretched out over you, limbs draped at angles only a gymnast - or someone who had broken every bone in their body - could manage. Bathed in the warm sunlight, he glanced up at you both with lidded eyes, unbridled love and affection. Suddenly you didn’t hate the morning so much anymore. 

Turning his gaze back to Bucky, Clint mumbled, “Coffee?”

 _It’s brewing now,_ he signed. 

That was one of the many reasons you loved Bucky. You all knew that he had trouble sleeping. Sometimes he stayed in bed - he savoured your joint presence, knowing that he wasn’t alone, but also feared waking you and Clint from your own rare rest - but other times he would sneak away and busy himself with other things. Usually, those things included baking, which he was shockingly good at, and, more importantly, preparing a shit tonne of coffee to get you and Clint through the morning. 

You kissed both of your partners, an overwhelming feeling of being home consuming you. It didn’t matter what the world threw at you. With these two by your side, you could face anything. Slipping out from beneath Clint’s limbs, you were surprised when Bucky caught your wrist and pulled you back into the cuddle pile. 

“Stay,” he murmured. 

“I gotta pee.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then back to bed.”

It was such a tempting idea, spending the entire day in bed with your boys. However, real life was calling and there was so much to do. Reports that were already two weeks overdue. Phone calls with annoying interns who thought they ruled the world. Cooking, cleaning, fixing the coat you’d torn last week in the field. The list just went on. 

Guessing your thoughts, Bucky said, “Let me take care of it all. Today is your day off and you are going to spend it like royalty.”

You slipped back beneath the covers and leant up against the headboard. Bucky’s fingers were trailing patterns over Clint’s bare chest, circling over his muscles in a way that made him shiver. You shuffled closer and joined in with the game, loving the way his eyes flickered shut as you teased his most sensitive spots. 

Soon, it was too much for poor Clint. He shot upright and captured your lips in a passionate kiss, wrapped his arms around your neck and all but climbed into your lap. Leaving you breathless, he slipped a hand round Bucky’s neck - who was watching with a mixture of love, wonder and wistful desire - and pulled him into an equally intense kiss. 

Ruffling Bucky’s hair in the way he absolutely hated - he loved it really, he just enjoyed complaining more because it was not easy to make his hair look this good - Clint jumped off the bed in a swift leap that left you speechless. He was never this enthusiastic in the morning, even when sex was on the table. 

An explanation quickly presented itself. His feet had barely touched the ground when the light above the door flashed green, the signal that the coffee machine was ready. Honestly, that ridiculous man had a sixth sense when it came to caffeine. He was like a sniffer dog, or a shark, able to locate a drop from miles away. 

He disappeared into the kitchen, sans clothes and his gorgeously pert ass wiggling as he walked, no, strutted, out the room. When Clint returned with three cups of steaming coffee, you knew you’d never seen a more beautiful man - save for perhaps the one beside you. You truly were the luckiest person on the planet.


End file.
